Jackson's Laws  Old and New
by DJDarkPixie
Summary: Originally from Blooboy70; Chs. 1-3 are his, I have them now with his blessing to repost & continue on.  Like Derek, Stiles, and the Sheriff, Jackson has laws that he and his mate abide by. SLASH; m/m, Sterek and Dax; humor, angst, sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Jackson's Laws

This is a repost of the first three chapters of Jackson's Laws as written by my best friend, Blooboy70. I won't go into the details but he left the board and I asked him if I could post these and take it from here, as I like what he had to write and wanted to see it continue. I have known him since college and he really is my best friend. Some people joke we are closer than lovers/brothers but without the romantic or genetic entanglements. Anyway, the first three chapters are from him and the remainder of the laws, which he drafted, will be mine to realize. He's still around and I asked, of course, if he would beta them and he said yes but he was done writing. So, in their original form, are the first three chapters. I hope you enjoy them, again, as I did when I read them as an anonymous reader. Chris, he said to say hello!

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Like the Sheriff and Derek, Jackson has laws. They are rules he has set for himself and his mate Danny, as well as the rest of the pack, which in this AU includes Stiles, Derek, and Scott. Jackson is mated with Danny, as Stiles is mated to Derek. Scott is not yet mated. _ Takers_? They are all wolves. Lydia and Allison aren't present.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am married to Derek Hale in my alternate universe mind; BlooboyLand. :D

CAUTION –M/M interaction.

A/N: This is a placeholder/teaser for Jackson's Laws.

BETA: hbrackett – thanks for all your help and input! Mwah! :*

Stiles bounced in his chair. He was absently chewing on a charcoal pencil, waiting for the professor to arrive. Danny sat next to him, patiently.

"I wonder what the model will look like?" Stiles asked. "Do you think he will be hot? I hope he's hot. He can't be like Derek-hot, well, because it's not Derek. Oh my God. Can you imagine if it was Derek? That would be like awwweeesoommme! What if he's old? Oh gross! Can you imagine if it's like some old pensioner who comes in here with a walker? I wonder how many miles they get on those tennis balls they have on them. Do you think-"

"STILES!" Danny yelled.

The class looked at the two of them, glaring at their noise.

Stiles looked over his pack mate and mouthed, "What? I'm just sayin'!"

Danny hissed back. "I know. You're always 'just saying' so please… stop saying. I am sure whoever it is will be fine. Just focus and remember we are doing this for fun."

"I know, I know. Sorry. I just want to be good at it. I really want to draw Derek and give it to him for our anniversary."

"I know," sighed Danny. "You already told me that. I think he will love it. Oh! Here comes the professor now, shhhh!"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Danny and Danny winked back at him. Stiles smiled. He loved Danny. He couldn't be mad at him.

A shrill voice piped from the front of the room. A small woman who was quite eccentric looking stood at the front of the class, worrying a scarf in her wrinkled hands. She addressed them.

"Class, we have a special treat today. As you know we are moving on to figure drawing and today we are using a live model. I see some of you are wearing jackets or sweaters so you might want to remove them. Those of you with long sleeves might want to roll them up, and not just to keep the charcoal off them. Because the model will be nude we have raised the temperature just a bit to maintain his comfort. Now, this might be odd for some of you to see a nude male in this forum but I assure you, it is nothing to be ashamed of. The human body is a beautiful thing."

She pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose with a bony finger and leveled her head to look directly over the tops of the chained cat-eye shaped rims.

"I will tolerate no comments. No rude remarks. No laughing or snickering. Anyone saying or acting in a manner that I deem unseemly or disrespectful will find themselves bounced out on their ears and will receive a failing grade for the semester. Act like a child, get treated as such."

The class murmured its dislike.

She raised a hand, eyes pressed closed and head slightly to the right. "I mean it. We are artists. For most of you, this is your first real art class, for others it's old hat. Either way, we are adults and professionals. The human form is not profane. Thoughts and words are. Not images."

She paused dramatically to let her words sink in.

"Now, take out your charcoal." Before Stiles could speak, she cut him off. "It's up to you if it's a Coates stick or a General Pencil. Just remember, like some of you saw with the fruit drawings…" she looked at Stiles bemused as he looked away, "…you can't erase it."

"As our model arrives he will walk to the front, remove his robe, and sit on the stool there on the stage. He will be wearing shoes so just disregard those. For this exercise we are looking for shadow and line not a complete form. You can leave facial features out as well as hands if you wish and focus on torso and limbs. Time to see if any of you were paying attention in anatomy class. Don't get ahead of yourselves, we have one hour left and we will continue on Friday."

The students heard the rear door to the class open and the model walked in. The class turned to see him. Stiles and Danny were each looking through their tackle boxes when they heard a gasp from the girl behind Stiles. They both turned and their jaws dropped. The model wasn't wearing a robe.

He was indeed wearing shoes, black Converse high-tops with no socks, '_Hot!_' thought Danny, but the robe was nowhere to be seen. The model had on a black and white pair of briefs. Black fabric with white trim. On his pale, alabaster skin, they were striking. The white trim curved over his large crotch bulge outlining it in an obscene 'Y' and disappeared in between his thighs. The model had a cocky smirk on his face and the aroma of expensive cologne wafted into the room.

As the confident male runway-walked up the aisle even the professor was silent, her eyes bugged. Beneath the practiced dispassion of her chosen career, she was still after all, a woman.

The model had a cocky look on his face as he stopped at Stiles's table and reached over and stroked his perfectly manicured hand down the brown-haired boy's cheek.

The model smiled wide and turned 180 degrees, his tight, ample ass shifting in the black fabric. Stiles licked his lips unconsciously. The dark blond model leaned over Danny and cupped the boy's chin in his hand as he pressed into his mouth and kissed him hard but fast.

He turned and flashed his baby blues as the girl behind Stiles let out a whimper. She dropped the Arby's bag she was clutching. Not even the smell of the curly fries could break Stiles's shock.

The professor cleared her throat and the model whirled on his heels and resumed his walk to the stage emboldened. He climbed the step, his back still facing the crowd, and stopped, feet together. He turned to look over his shoulder and grinned a knowing grin as he hitched his thumbs into his white waistband. He blew Stiles a kiss as he bent at the waist taking the briefs down to his ankles, and righted himself to step out of the black briefs. He toed them up and caught them and threw them at Stiles, hitting him in the face.

"Mr. Whittemore, please!" the professor said throatily. "Now, um, yes, please take your place so we can begin."

"Anything you say, Kathryn," the gorgeous boy said with a wink as he smiled his best killer smile. He turned to face the class, his perfectly muscled torso and abdomen on display. His smooth and creamy skin was only dusted with a dark happy trail leading to his dark blond pubic hair.

They heard the Arby's bag fall a second time as he reached down and shifted his equally flawless penis to the center and arrange it over his naturally smooth large set of balls.

Danny's eyebrow rose as he saw the professor practically shredding the scarf still in her hands, her neck and face turning red.

"Class, please begin and no talking." She dabbed at her neck with the twisted silk and went to sit at her desk at the side of the room.

No one in the class moved. They were all just staring at what had just happened. Danny and Stiles just sat there looking at Jackson then at each other then back to Jackson. It was all Jackson could do to stifle a laugh.

They were snapped back to reality as the teacher banged her pointing stick against the blackboard. "Class, focus please. Time is wasting."

The class slowly began to put charcoal to paper as they took in the beautiful specimen of male they had to work from. Jackson saw Danny keep pressing into his crotch to adjust himself as he worked. Jackson could smell his arousal, as could Stiles.

"Dude! Not here!" he chastised quietly.

"I can't help it. I mean come on, it's Jackson."

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled. "I know. Yes, he's hot and hung, and he's a flirt. Just remember why we're here. You can punish him later."

Jackson's ears perked up as his werewolf hearing caught their whispering over the scratching of the charcoal in the room. His cock pulsed almost imperceptibly but it did get a little bigger.

Stiles caught the scent of Jackson. He stuck his neck out at him, his eyes wide and mouth open. He mouthed at him. 'Dude, not here. Wait until we get back to the house.'

Jackson just sneered and said, quietly, "Fine."

The professor cleared her throat with a warning tone at the class.

As the class continued on without further interruption Danny looked over at Stiles who had managed, somehow, to get charcoal under his eye, on his forehead and up one arm, and what was that…

Danny looked up at Jackson and caught his eye and motioned with his eyes over at Stiles. Jackson didn't catch it at first and questioned Danny with his eyes with a slight frown. Danny, exasperated now, motioned with his head over to Stiles.

Jackson looked over at Stiles who was looking at his paper unaware he was being stared at.

Stiles caught a scent…of annoyance.

He looked up at Jackson who was sending him daggers with his eyes.

He pressed his lips together sheepishly and gingerly reached across the aisle and set the reason for Jackson's glare on Danny's desk. Danny took the item and stuffed it in his pocket and returned to his sketching, with a satisfied look on his face.

Stiles looked at Jackson apologetically and shrugged. Jackson just rolled his eyes and resumed his gaze for his pose.

Later that night, back at the pack house Jackson pulled out his smart phone at the dinner table. Derek, annoyed (as he didn't like phones when they were eating dinner), narrowed his eyes at him. Jackson quickly, but nervously, pushed the button and spoke into the phone. "Jackson's Law #7 – Jackson's underwear are not to be worn by other people on their head."

Derek's eyes widened as Stiles averted his eyes and played with a meatball on his plate as Jackson relayed the story.

Danny glared at Stiles, as did Derek and Jackson. Then they all laughed. Scott looked up from his plate with a mouth full of food, a spaghetti noodle hanging from his chin. "What did I miss?"

Reviews are requested. Thanks to my Beta, hbrackett.


	2. Chapter 2  REPOST

Jackson's Laws

This is a repost of chapter 2 of Jackson's Laws as written by my best friend, Blooboy70. See chapter 1 for the introduction as to the repost. So, in its original form, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it, again, as I did when I read it as an anonymous reader.

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Like the Sheriff and Derek, Jackson has laws. They are rules he has set for himself and his mate Danny, as well as the rest of the pack, which in this AU includes Stiles, Derek, and Scott. Jackson is mated with Danny, as Stiles is mated to Derek. Scott is not yet mated. _ Takers_? They are all wolves. Lydia and Allison aren't present.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am married to Derek Hale in my alternate universe mind; BlooboyLand. :D

BETA: hbrackett – thanks for all your help and input!

XxXxXx

Chapter 2

The fire broke out in the middle of the night. A small wire in the wiring box near the rear of the structure overheated and melted through its insulation. Sparks from the now exposed wire fell from the box through an opening in the encasement, and onto a very large pile of flour bags stacked on a wooden palette.

The brown paper of the flour bag slowly smoldered until it burned through the red twine that held it closed. The twine broke, and the white powder fell from the bag like a small waterfall. Flour dust filled the air and exploded.

Nearby, containers of oil and food dyes ignited and burned hot. In less than 50 minutes the back storage area was engulfed in flames. Smoke filled the structure setting off smoke alarms and sprinklers. The falling water mixed with the flaming oil now rolling out of the door like lava which flamed higher and ran under the large ovens in the next room. The fire continued to burn as water fell on part of it, but now it was under the ovens and set the gas lines on fire. They exploded sending a huge fireball and concussive wave throughout the entire structure destroying it.

The collapsing walls and ceiling broke the sprinkler pipes letting the fire continue to burn the remains of the building into ruins. By the time the fire trucks arrived there was nothing to save; just a fire to put out.

The Beacon Hills Bakery was located near the center of town, which is practically abandoned after dark as the residents retreat to their homes away from the town square. Now, one of the town's iconic buildings and businesses was gone in a matter of minutes.

Sheriff Stilinski was front and center having just come on duty at 5AM when he heard the explosion and ran across the street to see the building already engulfed in flames. When he ran up, he heard the call over the radio on his shoulder that the fire alarms had alerted the authorities. He heard the trucks coming but knew it was too late.

When the sun rose over Beacon Hills, word travelled quickly about the destruction of their beloved bakery. Everyone thanked goodness no one was in the bakery when it blew up. Townsfolk gathered to see fire trucks mopping up after the devastation, the police keeping people at bay.

The sheriff turned from speaking with the fire chief to see his son and his group of friends standing across the street, their faces frozen in disbelief. He gave a small wave at Stiles to acknowledge him but was stopped by a deputy before he could go over and speak to them.

"I don't believe it," said Stiles. "It's, like, just gone! Poof!"

"I got all my birthday cakes from there." said Scott standing next to him.

"We all did." Derek chimed in, Stiles pulled into his arms, his chest to his mate's back.

The pack smelled grief coming from their group and turned to see Jackson, his eyes wet and his cheeks stained with trails of tears. Danny was holding him in similar fashion to Derek but was stroking his hair to calm him.

Derek released Stiles and stepped in front of Jackson, concern in his eyes. Danny released his grasp and Jackson fell into the alpha's chest, his tears starting again.

Derek comforted his pack mate and tried to console him.

"You don't understand. My favorite cake came from that place."

"All of us feel that way, Jackson." said Scott. "My parent's got their wedding cake there."

"So did mine." Stiles added.

"Mine too." said Derek. "All my sibling's graduation cakes too. And the cheese Danish. Pure. Heaven."

They looked at Danny, and he was nodding in agreement.

"Jackson," Derek started. "It's okay. It is after all, just cake, and I am sure they will rebuild."

Jackson pushed him away, his eyes darkening and his voice hitching. "You don't get it. None of you can understand."

"What don't we understand, Jackson?" asked Stiles.

His speech was broken with sobs. The pack could smell the fear coming from him mingled with grief and loss. "After my mom, t-tried to k-k-kill me. You, you, you g-g-g-guys. Damnit." He dashed his face to feudally wipe away tears. "You guys got me my my my favorite. The B-Blue Ve-Vel-Velvet." His tears were steady but his breath was beginning to slow.

Derek had him back in his arms, hugging him and Danny was behind him, his forehead against Jackson's neck.

"It's okay. Shhhh…" Derek consoled.

"No, it's not. You don't know why."

Derek looked at Danny, and Danny looked at him shaking his head.

"What, Jackson. What don't we know 'why' about?"

Jackson pushed away slowly this time, trying to calm himself. "My mom. My real mom. She, she, she kept me until I was four."

"Yes, Jackson," Danny said softly. "We know this. It's okay."

"No!" he yelled. "You don't know. That was the only memory I have of my mom anymore. Her and me… eating that cake for my birthday. It was just her and just me. We didn't have anyone else. Just her. Just me. And the cake she got for me."

He was crying again, the pain of his loss of his mother's memory flooding his heart. He cried out and buried his head in Danny's neck, sobbing.

Scott was standing near them naturally hurting for his pack mate, but with a strange look on his face. Stiles caught the look and questioned him silently with his hands, waving a wtf-look on his face. Scott shook his head back and shrugged.

"You have a problem Beta?" said Derek gruffly.

"Uh,well, I just…" he stammered.

Derek grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him up against Stiles's jeep. '_Not the jeep, please_' Derek heard in his mind and snapped his face to glare at Stiles. The young brown-haired boy just dropped his gaze to look at his feet.

Derek's voice was low as not to attract attention but he knew his pack would hear him chew out the young beta. "What's your problem? Your pack mate is in _pain_. His birth mom abandoned him. He doesn't know his birth father. His adopted mom tried to kill him, after shooting his adopted father." Seeing he wasn't getting through Scott's thick skull, he let his fangs extend and pressed them up against Scott's ear to talk in an even softer, but more deadly sounding voice.

"The only memory he has of his mom was _that_ cake made in _that_ bakery that is now a smoking pile of ash. Does that not compute with you? Do I need to claw it into your back, you selfish wolf?"

Scott whimpered and bared his neck even further. "N-N-No, it's just…"

Derek growled deep and low against the young lycan's neck. It was clear to all the pack, which was now looking quietly at their alpha about to kill their brother in the town square. "Choose your next words carefully as they may be your last."

Scott gulped audibly. "No, Derek, no. I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean it like that." He whimpered when Derek pressed a fang to his earlobe.

"Derek, please…" he said almost imperceptibly. "I love Jackson. Let me explain, please? I meant no disrespect. I can feel his pain from here."

The alpha pulled back but didn't release his grip. "Explain then."

Scott swallowed, the sweat on his brow visible from space. "I just wanted to tell him that it would be okay." His voice hitched as the man holding him pushed him back harder.

"Derek, no! I mean… I mean it's okay. Either they have insurance and can rebuild, or, or…" he stopped afraid the next words would be his last as he heard Derek's heart rate spike. "Or Stiles can bake it for him!" he peeped fast and braced himself for the killing slash.

He was holding his breath and was still in the same squished-face, squeezed posture when Derek let him go and retracted his fangs. He remained that way for a few seconds and slowly opened an eye to see if he was dead. Much to his relief he was still in one piece and very much alive.

He yelled when he was hit from the front, thinking this was it. How cruel to delay and then strike. He smelled joy and tears and slowly realized he wasn't being killed, he was being hugged! He realized it was Jackson hugging him. Still in a sort of shock, he gingerly hugged him back, soon joined in a vertical dog pile from the rest of the pack.

He saw over the top of Jackson's perfectly coiffed head, the face of his alpha. The alpha had a small smile and was nodding his head up and down. The alpha closed both eyes deliberately to convey trust in his beta, who got it right for once.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Stiles as he pushed away from Scott. The rest of the pack did the same thing, their noses pushed up and their faces in various states of disgust. "Really, Scott?" Really?"

"I can't help it," the dark haired beta said sheepishly.

Derek looked at him and chuckled, and took him by the shoulder as they all looked back to the scene now wrapping up. "It's okay Scott. It happens to us all. Just next time, wear underwear."

Scott's face got even redder as he tried to nonchalantly shift himself so it wouldn't be so obvious being hugged by all his hot brothers made him hard.

"Ow!" he said, turning to smile at Stiles. Stiles had thumped him on the head. They all laughed a bit, they were pack and they were there for each other.

XxXxXx

A few days later, after getting the full report from the sheriff, Jackson went to see Mr. Winters, the owner of Beacon Hills Bakery. When Jackson arrived he saw the old man ordering around movers who were taking boxes from his house into a moving truck.

"Mr. Winters!" the blond boy said.

The welcoming face of the town baker turned to him and smiled. He motioned for Jackson to come over. He pulled Jackson to him and hugged him hello. "Jackson, it's good to see you. You get better looking every time I see you. How's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's good Mr. Winters. He sends his regards."

'_Always so polite_,' the old man thought. '_Such a good-looking boy and so polite. Where was he when I was 20?_' He laughed to himself. "What brings you here son? I guess you've heard about the bakery?"

"Yes, sir. That's why I am here." Jackson stopped to look around him at all the activity. His heart sank. "You're not going to rebuild, are you? You're leaving."

Mr. Winters put his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "No, I am not going to rebuild. I have been baking for 45 years. Ever since I was your age. I'm tired."

"But you can't leave! It won't be the same without the bakery!" Jackson implored.

"Oh my sweet boy," he laughed. "You were always my favorite. I remember when you were just two and your mom brought you in and you smelled the chocolate chip cookies and your eyes were so big."

Jackson smiled. "Yours are the best. Danny calls me the Blond Cookie Monster." He smiled wide turning slightly pink.

Mr. Winters laughed clasping his hands together. "I love that!" he said. "Yes, well, I'm afraid it's true. I am going to move to Florida. I have a brother down there and in case you didn't notice young man, I'm not getting any younger."

"Mr. Winters. You're not old. You were always like an uncle to us kids. You are, well… ageless. You're Mr. Winters! The man who listens to our problems at the cookies and milk bar, and bakes the best cakes in the world!" Jackson felt his throat tighten.

"My sweet boy." He hugged Jackson tight and released him. "Jackson, I will make you a deal. Blue Velvet Cake, right?"

"Yes sir, that's why I'm here. If you weren't going to rebuild, then I wanted to buy the recipe from you!"

Mr. Winters laughed. "Buy the recipe?" Jackson's brow furrowing. When he saw the young man's face, he laughed again. "Jackson, I can't sell you the recipe."

Jackson squawked, "But Mr. Winters, I have a lot-"

The baker interrupted him. "Jackson, no. What I was going to say is that I could never sell you the recipe, as one doesn't sell love."

Jackson's face went blank, and then his head turned slightly not understanding.

Winters laughed again. "Jackson, you want to know the secret to my cakes?" Jackson nodded, his excitement growing. "Well, Jackson, the secret is a special ingredient that you can't buy."

Jackson was confused again, and his face relayed as much. "I don't understand."

"Jackson, the secret to my cakes is love. As corny as it sounds, the secret ingredient to all the things I made for this town for all those years was love. You see, when I was your age, I had a crush. Oh yes, and it was wonderful. His name was Karl."

Jackson smiled a big smile at Mr. Winters wanting to hear more.

"Karl and I met after the war. I was home because I got shot in the knee and he wasn't allowed in because he was, um, you know, different than other boys."

Jackson's face was stoic now, nodding his comprehension.

"Well, Karl was what nowadays we call gay, but in those days the words were, well I won't repeat them. I knew what the townsfolk said about him, although not one of them knew for certain. Well, to make a long story short, Karl was able to get a job working for an egg farmer, and after a mule killed my father in my uncle's field, I took over the bakery. Bakers need eggs. One thing led to another and after about a year of my crush, he pushed me onto a stack of flour sacks one day and kissed me." Mr. Winters brushed his hands across his lips, his mind going back to that moment in his mind. His eyes grew wet.

"Anyway, like I said, making a short story even longer…" Jackson laughed at that. "…he started coming around more and more and after a while he started working at the bakery with me. His father was a baker back in Germany who was able to escape here during WWII but died of consumption three years after they arrived here. He had his father's recipes, all in German mind you, and well, we were a couple, and all the recipes we baked for you all were his and some we created together. We were together for over 35 years before he died. The cake you like so much, he created for me on my 45th birthday before he died."

Jackson felt warmth inside him at hearing the man share with him his love of the young man from Germany who was his, well, mate. "Wait, Mr. Backer?"

Mr. Winters wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. He chuckled. "Yes, Karl. My true love, and the creator of your Blue Velvet Cake."

Jackson's heart melted at the story and hugged Mr. Winters, shocking the old man, but his hug was returned.

"So, young man, just a moment." He went to the front of the truck and took out a worn, black leather satchel. He removed a book from the case and put the satchel back on the floor of the van. He motioned for Jackson to join him in the open door of the van. He placed a hand on it gingerly and sighed softly. "This was Karl's. It was originally his father's. You can see it has been very well worn and is almost ready to fall apart."

Jackson gazed upon the book like it was a sacred text.

Mr. Winters untied two leather binding cords that closed it and softly cradled it into his arms holding it open. Jackson looked over his shoulder, as Mr. Winters turned so he could see it better. It was beautiful despite being faded. It was handwritten; all the text he saw was in German. "Apple cake!" Jackson whispered. Why he whispered, he didn't know… but it seemed the reverent thing to do.

Mr. Winters nodded, and laughed. "You speak German?"

Jackson's face lit up. "Yes sir, I took 4 years in high school and was the captain of the German Club all four years."

"Ach! Gut. Hier, diese ist für Sie. Es ist das ursprüngliche Rezept. Karl hat es sich selbst geschrieben."

"Mr. Winters, I can't!" Jackson protested. "It's his original handwritten recipe. I can't take it."

"Jackson," he began. "Nothing would make an old baker happier than to give you this recipe. Karl and I had it memorized after a few times so we never had to look at it. Please, take it. Knowing Karl's love for me is out there is what he would want."

Jackson's throat tightened. "Mr. Winters, I don't know what to say. I, uh-"

Mr. Winters just hugged him. "Take care of yourself young man!" he ordered closing the book and putting it back in the satchel. "Remember what I said, and be good to that man you've got. I wish you many years in his arms." He kissed the top of the blond's head.

Jackson beamed and looked up at him. "Vielen Dank, Herr Winters. Vielen Dank für alles. Ich werde sie vermissen."

"I will miss you too, Jackson, and you are welcome. Have a wonderful life my boy. Have a wonderful life."

Jackson walked back to his car, and looked back to see Mr. Winters waving. He waved back and then got in and returned home.

XxXxXx

Jackson shared with Danny what had happened when he went to see Mr. Winters. Danny's eyes were brimming with tears after Jackson finished. "Jackson," he said softly. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I hope we have at least that many years together."

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too." He kissed Danny and hugged him and they heard the rest of the pack downstairs. They had just returned from the grocery store.

Derek's nose went to the stairs. He smelled tears but before he could investigate he saw Danny and Jackson coming down holding each other's hands.

They walked to the kitchen island, following Scott, Derek, and Jackson into the large room. They stood there and watched with loving smiles on their faces as Stiles and Scott put away the groceries. It seemed like ages. Scott and Derek saw Danny and Jackson watching them, just smiling, and stopped.

As always, Stiles was chattering away, extolling the virtues of the wholesale food warehouse. Five wolves eat a lot. He continued for about five minutes before stopping, realizing he was the only one moving. He turned to look at Derek and Scott who were looking at him with knowing smiles. He blushed and then turned to see that Jackson and Danny were standing on the other side of the island. The scent of love was filling the room. They all realized it came from Jackson.

Derek and Scott were just as confused as Stiles when Jackson looked at Danny and Danny closed his eyes, and nodded. Jackson brought Danny's hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it before he walked over to where Stiles was standing.

Jackson took a deep breath and told them all the story of what happened to him earlier that day when he went to see Mr. Winters.

When he was done, he showed them the yellowing paper in his hands, opening it like it was a priceless treasure. It was, to him. Scott turned to look at Derek, the two of them smiling. They both looked over at Danny who was smiling just as big.

Stiles and Jackson were standing close. "So, Stiles. Would you do me the honor of baking my Blue Velvet Cakes from now on?"

"Jackson, I don't read German. Had it been French, I might have been okay, but this, I don't know. I guess I could Google it or something or I could-" he stopped himself. He looked at Jackson's face. '_Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. He knows I'm a sucker for those blue sweet puppy dog eyes._' He looked at Jackson. "Bastard. Of course."

Jackson laughed and pulled him into a hug, pulling him off the ground. "Thank you, Stiles. I love you!" Mwah! He kissed him and turned back to Danny with an excited look on his face. Danny kissed him.

"Jackson…" he started.

"Yes?" the blond replied, still beaming.

"I think I actually can make some of this out; it's not all the different, but I don't know this last one."

Derek walked over to Stiles, looking at the precious page. "What does it say?" he asked.

"Of course! Doh! You know German. What a doof." Stiles laughed at himself and saw his response, a raised eyebrow. "Uh, hmmm." He cleared his throat. "It says, and I hope I am pronouncing it right. '_Ein Herz voller Liebe._'"

"That's right, good," Derek said.

"Well okay, but what does it mean?"

"A heart full of love." the alpha said smiling.

"The secret ingredient," Jackson spoke softly. "The secret ingredient."

XxXxXx

Later that night Jackson spoke into his phone.

"Jackson's Law #4 – The only cake that is to be served at Jackson's birthday is Blue Velvet Cake from Beacon Hills Bakery. Subsection A – If Beacon Hills Bakery goes out of business, Jackson will purchase the recipe for the cake and Stiles must bake it just like the bakery. Subsection B - The ingredient list must be followed to the letter, especially the last one."

XxXxXx

For those who want it, here is the recipe in German.

_Kuchen:_

_2 Tassen Zucker_

_1/2 Pfund butter, bei zimmertemperatur_

_2 Eier_

_1 Eßlöffel Kakaopulver_

_2 Unzen blau Eßenfarbstoff_

_1 Unze violett Eßenfarbstoff_

_2 1/2 Tassen Kuchen Mehl_

_1 Teelöffel Salz_

_1 Taße Buttermilch_

_1 Eßlöffel vanille Extrakt_

_1/2 Teelöffel __Backtreibmittel_

_1 Eßlöffel Essig_

_1 Herz voller Liebe_

_Glasur: 1 (8-Unze) Paket __Doppelrahmfrischkäse_

_1/4 Pfund butter, erweicht_

_1 Taße geschmolzene Specken_

_1 (1-Pfund) box Konditorenzucker_

_1 Taße Kokosnußflocken_

_1 cup Gehackte pekannüße_

XxXxXx

I hope this wasn't too sweet, pun not intended. Forgive me if any of you speak better German than I do. I translated that myself from a recipe I use all the time. I guess I could have Googled it but then it wouldn't have been 'for reals with love'… :D Reviews are requested. Thanks to my beta, hbrackett.


	3. Chapter 3 REPOST

Jackson's Laws

This is a repost of chapter 3 of Jackson's Laws as written by my best friend, Blooboy70. See chapter 1 for the introduction as to the repost. So, in its original form, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it, again, as I did when I read it as an anonymous reader.

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Blooboy70

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Like the Sheriff and Derek, Jackson has laws. They are rules he has set for himself and his mate Danny, as well as the rest of the pack, which in this AU includes Stiles, Derek, and Scott. Jackson is mated with Danny, as Stiles is mated to Derek. Scott is not yet mated. _ Takers_? They are all wolves. Lydia and Allison aren't present.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All characters and/or titles from the MTV show "Teen Wolf" are owned by said network entity and only this fictional storyline belongs to me. I am married to Derek Hale in my alternate universe mind; BlooboyLand. :D

BETA: hbrackett – thanks for all your help and input!

XxXxXx

Chapter 3

Danny was listening to music. He liked all types of music; most recently he had been into songs that were from, what he surmised, a while back. He didn't focus so much on the history of the music, per se, but how the music made him feel. He remembered the first time he and Jackson had heard "Someone Like You" from Adele.

_They were not yet mates, and Danny didn't know anything about werewolves, or even if Jackson liked him the way he like the blond. They were in a Virgin Records store, one of the surviving few stores left, and were sharing a pair of headphones. Each of them had one side and were pressed together, cheeks almost touching._

_When the song began Danny felt his eyes twitch. He hated that various songs or movies or even stories made him weepy. Some people saw it as a sign of weakness. He didn't but it still caused him embarrassment sometimes… but not in front of Jackson. Jackson was his best friend, the two of them having been through a lot. Jackson had a terrible home life and often he found solace with the darker skinned boy whom he cared so much about. Jackson often cried himself to sleep in Danny's arms so the two of them didn't judge each other when tears were shed. This time was slightly different. As the song played and the singer sang her soulful lyrics he began to weep. In his mind he visualized her words as if it were he. He wondered if when he turned a certain age he might be singing this about someone. Despite their closeness and the heat he could feel from Jackson's skin, he closed his eyes and fell into the song. Silent tears ran down his mocha-colored face as his emotions took him along with the artist._

_Standing next to Danny, Jackson felt warm inside. He didn't dare admit it out loud as he wasn't sure he wanted to understand what it meant. He knew he had feelings for guys sometimes but couldn't bring himself to admit he was gay, let alone his feelings for his best friend. He closed his eyes, unaware that Danny next to him did the same thing. He listened carefully to the song, his heart breaking at the lyrics and the pain the singer had in her words. Tears came to his eyes and despite his efforts; they escaped and streamed down his face leaving marks on the otherwise alabaster surface._

_When the song was over they lowered the headphones and looked at each other. To their embarrassment and then joy the boys noticed the other was crying. Immediately their faces sprung into smiles and they both laughed. Jackson fought the urge to hug his best friend, who was also struggling not to launch himself into the blond boy's arms and hold him. Two copies of that album went home with them that day. Each was unaware that the other had thought the same thing: they loved each other and couldn't admit it._

Danny smiled at that memory and continued scrolling through his playlists. After moving in together Jackson and he had combined their music and had over 85,000 songs from a wide assortment of tastes. He laughed at some of the songs, and smiled a soft smile at others. Each song held a memory, a message, and they would try to listen to as many as they could often throughout their relationship. He came across one of his favorites, "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face", by Roberta Flack. Since this was his favorite he knew a man, for his wife, wrote it a long time ago, in 1957. He also knew it won awards and was featured in movies over the years and probably thousands of weddings across the world. He knew the lyrics by heart and it came to his mind often when he thought of Jackson.

Most recently he heard the cast of the show "Glee" sing a remake of it and it brought so many good memories of his life since he met Jackson and more recently as Jackson's mate. He had gone to his computer and downloaded it almost immediately as the show ended. Danny clicked the Flack version song in his playlist and allowed it to play through the media room's high-end sound system. The singer's vocals filled the room and the house.

Jackson was outside watering the flowers Derek had planted in the planters around the pool when he heard the music coming from inside the house. He smiled, knowing it was Danny's favorite song. He thought of Danny each time he heard this song no matter the artist or cover singer. He started to sing along with it as he continued to tend to the other lush plants that peppered the property. He wasn't surprised when after the Flack version ended, the Glee Cast version began to play. He preferred the original but it was nice to have it brought back to the forefront of society, as he truly loved the song. He sang along. Not many people other than Danny, and Derek – damned werewolf hearing – knew he had an excellent voice.

Inside the house Danny's lupine hearing caught Jackson's voice coming in softly from the backyard. He put the song on repeat and turned on the outside speakers. He pushed back from the desk and walked towards the back door. He stopped to look and didn't see Jackson. He turned his head from side to side trying to locate his mate by sound. He smiled when he realized the blue-eyed man he loved was in the garden shed, still singing. He hoped that if he was quiet enough the sound of Jackson's singing and the sound from the outside speakers would cloak his approach. He removed all his clothes and let them softly drop to the floor so there would be no fabric noise either. That's what he told himself but chuckled inwardly as his cock twitched, hearing his mate's velvety smooth baritone voice. He snuck out the back door and silently padded across the patio towards the shed. He made note of the wind to try and prevent his scent from alerting Jackson to his presence. He made it to the shed and peered in. "The first time ever I kissed your mouth…" Jackson was standing holding a small shovel, his free, gloved hand clenched into a fist, pressed over his heart as he sang. Danny felt his heart start to beat faster at the sight of Jackson evidently really feeling the song he was performing for the bags of fertilizer. Danny chuckled at that thought silently.

Jackson whirled on his feet and let out a yell! "Aaahhhhh! Danny! Holy crap!" Jackson grabbed his heart again but this time out of shock and surprise. "What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Danny laughed and then walked forward to Jackson to comfort him and explain. "No sweetheart," still laughing softly. "I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to come up behind you and hold you." His eyes were pleading forgiveness but were intermingled with a slight laugh at Jackson's dramatic response.

"I didn't hear you or smell you until I heard your heart pound behind me. You really surprised me."

"Awww, honey. I'm sorry. Come here. I can make it better."

Jackson pushed him away playfully. "No, you scared me. You don't get to kiss me or hug me or anything."

It was Danny's turn to be surprised. "What? I told you I didn't mean to scare you. Come on…."

"No! Get away I have work to do." Jackson smirked and tried to step past Danny.

Danny stopped him and held him fast. "Oh no. I heard you singing and I came out here to be with you."

Jackson pretended to struggle. "No, you scared me. You don't get to _be_ with me. And stop listening to me sing." The light in his eyes was twinkling with mischief.

Danny tried to press his lips against Jackson and Jackson pressed his lips tight and turned his face side to side like a baby bit wanting to eat strained peas. Danny laughed. "Jax, stop it. Kiss me!"

"No! Go away and let me go," Jackson feigned in protest.

Abruptly Danny dropped his grip on the blond boy and stepped back. "Fine. Screw you. I was trying to have a romantic moment with the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and you ruined it." He frowned, the hurt evident in his eyes and stalked out the open door.

"Oh, come on Danny. You know I was just playing. Come on." Danny turned back and stuck out his tongue and continued marching towards the house. "Danny, I mean it. Don't make me invoke Law #5."

Danny stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't dare. Not after the way you behaved."

His only reply was a raised eyebrow challenging him to continue walking. Which he did. "Okay, you asked for it."

Danny stopped again turning to glare at Jackson, trying to lower his voice. "Jax, don't you dare." He laughed at himself at the way it sounded.

Jackson had started walking toward him and laughed too at Danny's poor impersonation of Derek. "Really? Derek?" Danny shrugged and laughed as Jackson drew close and stopped. Jackson lifted his hand to place it on Danny's smooth chest. He looked into his mate's eyes and smiled. "I hereby invoke Jackson's Law #5."

Danny smirked and then smiled. "You bastard." He wrapped his arms around Jackson and kissed him deeply. He pulled back and said against Jackson's mouth, "Remember the vice versa part, I can use it too. _I_ hereby invoke Jackson's Law #5… _on you_." Jackson smiled in return and pressed his lips against Danny's mouth and kissed even deeper than before. They continued to kiss and hold each other close. Danny reached down and pulled down Jackson's shorts so he was pressed against his mate skin on skin. Jackson's shorts were down around his ankles and he still had his shoes on. The two lovers reveled in each other's arms as the lyrics of the song washed over them.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was then at my command_

_My love_

_The first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last 'til the end of time_

_My love_

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Jax."

Derek, Stiles, and Scott walked up from the side of the house, each of them carrying brown grocery bags. The three of them stopped, seeing their pack mates standing almost totally naked in each other's arms, kissing and swaying to the music. Stiles and Derek turned and looked at each other and smiled the smile that lovers know and show for each other. Scott looked at this and turned to Stiles with a 'wtf' look on his face. Derek laughed.

"Scott," he started. "Jackson's Law #5: Anytime Jackson requests it, Danny, his mate, must kiss him or vice versa."

Scott blushed, remembering and just smiled, turning back to Derek and Stiles. "Let's go around front and leave them alone."

Derek nodded and Stiles winked at him as they turned, leaving the young lovers holding each other remembering the first time they saw each other's face.

XxXxXx

Did you get diabetes from the sweetness? Well, I am a sappy boy. Don't worry, not all of Jackson's Laws are sappy, some are smutty. Just be patient little birds, I will feed you. :D Reviews are requested. Thanks to my beta, hbrackett.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson's Laws – Continued

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Like the Sheriff, Stiles, and Derek, Jackson has laws. They are rules he has set for himself and his mate Danny, as well as the rest of the pack, which in this AU includes Stiles, Derek, and Scott. Jackson is mated with Danny, as Stiles is mated to Derek. Scott is not yet mated. _ Takers_? They are all wolves. Lydia and Allison aren't present.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

Chapter 4

The feel of the cold steel beneath Scott's naked torso was exciting. He loved the way the smooth, hard surface made his tanned skin shiver with goose bumps. He pressed his cheek against the surface and moaned as he ground his hips against it. He rolled over onto his back, bucking his pelvis against it and stretched out his arms wide, palms down, groaning.

He imagined having sex on it, as he started to run his hands up and down his chest and stomach, a soft moan escaping his mouth. He was horny. This made him excited. He twisted a nipple and hissed as he continued to slide across the silver surface almost losing his footing. His left hand quickly pushed his running shorts and underwear down as he flipped over and pressed his burgeoning erection against the cold metal.

"Holy fuck, that's awesome!" he growled as he started to rub his dick up and down pressing it harder into the unyielding paint. His excitement was growing, making the shiny surface slick. As it became more slippery his thrusts grew more frantic, vaguely aware of an alarm sound somewhere close. He was too engrossed in what he was mounting to care. He grabbed the surface hard and licked it still bucking his hips frantic to feel everything he could with his skin. He kissed into it breathing hard as he rolled his hips back and forth.

As he got closer to his climax his claws came out and unwittingly scratched the surface leaving deep gouges all the way through the layers of clear coat, silver metallic paint, and white primer, into the metal. The annoying sound was threatening to ruin his orgasm so he tried to put it out of his mind.

"I know you like it hard and fast don't you?" he asked the steel under his wet mouth, his tongue sliding back again to the surface. "Yeah that's it. Take all of it!" He bucked faster and faster as finally he cried out and spent his load across the surface coating his stomach and chest. He gasped for breath as his body continued to contract after his intense moment.

"What the fuck are you doing McCall?" came an angry voice behind him.

He quickly lifted up and flipped over to face an angry Jackson, face red and brows scowling. He realized the sound he had heard was a car alarm. He had set it off when he decided to "fuck" Jackson's car hood.

"And what the hell are you doing, naked, and covered in jizz on my car?"

Scott blushed and reached down to pull his shorts back up to cover his shrinking, wet dick. "Um, I, uh, well. You see, it's like this…"

"Save it, asshole. Wash that shit off and if I ever catch you touching my car again I will break your face." Jackson was about to turn away from Scott and the sperm covered Porsche when he saw the gouges in the hood.

"I can explain!" Scott yelled as Jackson raised his fist lunging at Scott and grabbed by his neck. "Don't kill me! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Before Jackson could punch Scott, Derek grabbed him. "No. You don't hit your brothers."

"But he fucked up my car. Literally! The sick bastard. Do you know how much this will cost to repair?"

"Jackson. Stop. Or I will make you. Don't look at me like that! I am your Alpha." Derek waited as the fire in Jackson's eyes went from blazing to just smoldering. "Okay. Now, Scott. Explain yourself. Why were you on Jackson's car and what the hell were you thinking?"

Scott's head was down, embarrassed. He shrugged. Derek grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to look at him. Derek pressed his lips together and cocked an eyebrow, expecting a reply.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I didn't mean to damage it. Honest. It's just… oh God, it's too embarrassing." He dropped his eyes and Derek growled. He looked back to Derek. "Derek, don't."

"Scott, look. You better explain. Obviously you are going to pay to fix the hood, I don't care if you have to get two jobs but you need to explain this. It's not… well, it looks weird."

From behind them Stiles and Danny were holding each other, trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle their laughter at the scene in front of them. "Can it you two!" gruffed Derek.

"Jackson, I'm sorry. It really wasn't on purpose. I didn't mean to hurt the car. I love your car." Cackling came from Stiles and Danny again, and even Derek had to struggle to maintain a straight face. "No, not like that! God, this is embarrassing." He struggled and the smell of that embarrassment that came from him was strong. "Okay, so it won't make sense but I really like your car." Another stifled giggle. He turned. "No, I mean it. It's a sexy car and I have always liked it. I wanted to drive it and well, I sometimes imagine myself in it."

"What the hell, Scott? That makes no sense. So you wished you had the car, fine. Yes, it's a hot machine, but that doesn't explain your wax job!" Stiles and Danny burst out unable to contain it any more. Even Derek laughed at that one, Scott's face almost purple with embarrassment.

"Well, I imagined it was mine. And…" He looked into Jackson's eyes, hoping to find understanding, "… and I imagined someone hot, like you, making love to me on the hood." His eyes started to get wet with feeling truly exposed in front of his pack. He looked at Jackson, pleading for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Jackson. I really am." He dropped his eyes to the ground and he bit into his bottom lip regret flowing from him.

Derek released him and looked over at Jackson. Jackson was still mad but could see his brother was truly sorry and now needing comfort. Jackson met Derek's gaze, and he was motioned over toward Scott with a slight head movement from Derek.

Jackson sighed and went to Scott and put his hand on his shoulder. Scott turned and threw himself into Jackson's arms, sobbing how sorry he was over and over. A bewildered Jackson just hugged him back trying to help calm him.

"Scott, it's okay. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Scott looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Really? Do you mean it? You're not mad?"

"Yes, I'm mad but it's just a car and it can be fixed. I'm sorry I was ready to knock your lights out."

"I'm sorry too, for everything."

"Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Jackson's Law # 2: No one is to touch Jackson's car without his express permission. Hai capito?"

Scott smiled as he stepped back from Jackson, wiping his face. "Yes, I understand. Sorry."

Jackson wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder and the group turned to walk back into the house. Stiles broke the tension when he spoke up.

"So, Scott. If you ever have a fantasy about someone that looks like me, please stay away from my jeep."

The only response was a smack to back of the head from Derek.

So yes it was short but I hoped you liked it. I'm not as good of a writer as he was but I will do my best to honor what he started. Please review and let me know if it blows, but be nice. Virgin here. Well, you know what I mean. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson's Laws – Continued

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Like the Sheriff, Stiles, and Derek, Jackson has laws. They are rules he has set for himself and his mate Danny, as well as the rest of the pack, which in this AU includes Stiles, Derek, and Scott. Jackson is mated with Danny, as Stiles is mated to Derek. Scott is not yet mated. _ Takers_? They are all wolves. Lydia and Allison aren't present.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax"

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5

"Uh, Jackson? Can I talk to you?" asked Scott, timidly standing outside Jackson and Danny's bedroom door.

'_What the bloody hell does he want now?_' thought the blond wolf to himself. "Yes, just a minute." Jackson sighed as he finished wiping his hands on the towel, giving his hair one more look. "Perfect. As usual." He smirked to himself in the mirror and turned to walk out of the bathroom. He casually flipped off the light giving himself one more approving glance in the glass, smiling.

He yanked open the door angrily, startling the dark haired boy standing in the hallway. "What do you want McCall?"

Scott stammered, surprised and embarrassed, unable to look into the angry blue eyes of the person whose car he had defiled earlier. "I, um, well, you see, I, uh-"

"Spit it out, Scott. I haven't got all day." Jackson smiled on the inside smelling the shame and submission coming at him from the hallway.

Scott was unable to speak now, a large lump having formed in his throat, shame leaking off him like a campfire. He looked up at Jackson, large tears having filled his brown eyes. He tried to speak and still nothing. He broke under the self-imposed strain and started sobbing. The release brought on by the falling drops from his eyes let his speech gain a small passage in his windpipe as he squeaked a 'Sorry, Jackson, please forgive me?' at the furious male whose doorway he darkened.

Jackson was moved at seeing and smelling the regret his pack mate had for having used the Porsche as a sex toy, but still, this was Jackson, and he wanted to rub it in a bit. He growled angrily, hoping that in Scott's state he wouldn't see it was a ruse right away. "What you did was disgusting. How dare you touch my car! How would you like it if I went and used one of your drumsticks as a dildo, huh? Yes, that would be hot wouldn't it?" He sensed a slight shift in Scott at the mention of his precious drums. This urged Jackson on. "Yeah I can feel it. All hard and long, all slippery and just burying it deep, over and over in my tight-"

A pair of gold eyes and a set of claws flying at him cut off his faked tirade. He tried to dodge the onslaught but was still caught in the shoulder sending him spinning. Scott hit him with a glancing blow not able to make a full connection, as the blond wolf's reflexes were equal to his own. Jackson had landed on his ass, the large white towel he was wrapped in fell off as he whirled to face his attacker, aware that fighting while naked had its drawbacks. Heedless to the warning in his mind, he pressed Scott further.

"What's the matter Scott? Did that make you angry, or did it make you hard?" he chided, trying not to laugh.

Scott was breathing hard, his anger growing at Jackson's refusal to let him apologize. He fired back. "I came here to apologize asshole, because you are my brother, and I genuinely was sorry for what I did and making you mad."

Jackson felt a twinge of guilt for continuing to tease Scott but this was just too good to stop at that moment. "Oh, poor baby. Did um's get um's wittle feewings hewrt?" mocking him with a baby voice. He laughed sarcastically at Scott. "Face it McCall. You fucked up and no little speech will make it right; I don't care what Derek said." He inwardly hoped that their Alpha was out of earshot at that comment or he would be in for it.

Scott's eyesglowed brighter at the mention of their Alpha and Jackson's insubordination. He flew at the blond who was teasing him, his claws finally hitting their target. He hit Jackson with such force that they both flew against the dresser, causing it to tip and the items on top of it crashing to the floor. The dark haired beta twisted and flipped the paler skinned boy to the floor, his claws still buried in the boy's pecs. When Jackson hit the floor his head snapped back with a loud '_thump'_ and he cried out.

"Aaaahhhhh! Scott, you're hurting me! Please get off me! Your knee's on my junk!" Jackson cried as tears fell down the sides of his face.

Scott roared into Jackson's face. "NO! You take back what you said! You don't talk about Derek like that!" He was breathing heavy, anger waves coming off of him like heat off of California asphalt. He continued, his voice not as loud. "I came in here to say I was fucking sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even get to fucking apologize because you decided to be the old Jackson again!" He pushed harder down with his claws making Jackson cry out again, then withdrew himself and stood up.

Jackson's hand clasped at his purple testicles, cradling them after being nearly crushed by Scott's knee. He opened his eyes and looked up, his vision still blurry from the tears in his eyes from having smashed balls. He gulped when he saw red eyes looking into his.

"Uh, Derek. I can explain." Too late. He was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and yanked to his feet. He looked over and saw Scott secured in Derek's other hand also by the scruff of his neck.

"Do either of you two dickheads care to explain this?" There was no reply. He shook them both, his claws piercing into their necks making them whine. "One of you better start to explain or I will be having wolf burgers for dinner." Neither of the boys in his grasp made movements to speak. "Okay. You asked for it." He shifted to his beta state, still holding them tight in his grip and leaned forward towards Jackson's neck, his jaws open wide, saliva starting to drip from his fangs. Jackson closed his eyes tight and tensed to meet his fate.

"No! Don't! It's not his fault; it's mine! Don't eat him!" Scott finally yipped, hoping to save Jackson from being the Alpha's dinner.

Jackson held his breath until he felt the claws retract from his neck and the hot breath approaching his neck recede. He cracked open an eye to see what happened just as his feet again touched the ground. He didn't realize Derek was holding him and Scott off the floor.

Derek released them both after setting them down and looked at Scott for explanation. He was still in beta form, his menacing red eyes pulsing. "Don't keep me in suspense pup. Speak!"

Scott stuttered at first but explained what had happened. How he came in to apologize again to Jackson for messing up his car, and how Jackson had verbally attacked him, taunting him and threatening to mess up his drum set. He huffed after explaining in one long run on sentence.

"Dude, you so just channeled Stiles," Danny said. The blond and the brunette both looked toward the open door to see Danny and Stiles standing there in the hallway, not daring to enter the room. Derek turned to look at them both, not speaking but he gave them his famous 'STFU' glare. They both stepped back a half step and Danny muttered a quiet "Sorry" under his breath. At hearing this, the Alpha again turned back to Scott and Jackson.

"Is this true Jackson? Did Scott apologize to you and you didn't accept it?" His voice got slightly louder at the end.

"N-, n-, no. Not exactly," Jackson peeped.

Scott whirled to glare at Jackson but returned his look to normal when Derek flashed his eyes at him. "Then will you kindly enlighten us please, before I beat you both?"

"I just got out of the shower and was fixing my hair. There was a knock at my door, and Scott asked if he could speak to me. I figured he had come to apologize about the car, but I wanted to fuck with him." He put his hands up defensively, as Derek leaned toward him. "No! Let me finish! It's not like that! Not entirely." Derek relaxed and he continued. "I already forgave him for messing up the car but I wanted to play a little practical joke."

"Dude, not cool," came a voice from the hallway. Immediately, a hand was slapped over the owner regretting the slip. "Sorry, my bad," said Stiles. Derek didn't even look back; he just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go on," he said to Jackson.

"So, like I said, I wasn't mad at all. I just thought it would be funny. It obviously wasn't and I am sorry." He turned to Scott. "I didn't mean to piss you off, I was just messing with you. I thought you could tell. I'm sorry."

Derek looked at Scott. "Well?"

Scott was slightly pale with a confused look on his face. "I guess I didn't pay attention to his heartbeat or his smell to tell he was faking me out. I, um, I, well…"

Derek smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow" the room heard. "You didn't think, again, Scott." He pulled the tanned beta to him, ruffling his hair. "Scott, you have to stop being so tense. I have told you a thousand times, trust the wolf. Listen. Smell. See beyond what is visible. It can only serve you. Okay?"

Scott relaxed in Derek's arms, nuzzling him, and baring his neck, honoring his beta. "Yes, Derek. Yes, sir. I am sorry." He looked at Jackson. "I am sorry for overreacting Jackson, and for stabbing you with my claws and smashing your nuts."

Jackson shrugged and smirked. "It's okay Scott. I was an ass and I asked for it. I'm sorry too. Still pack?"

Scott looked up at Derek as if for permission, and Derek released him. He smiled and went to Jackson. He pulled him into his arms, and hugged him. "Pack. Yes." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Jackson for forgiving me."

"It's okay, Scott. In the past. Now, if you will let me go, I think the phone in your pocket is smashing my dick."

Scott pulled back, his face growing red, forgetting that Jackson was stark naked. He looked away, and shrugged at the faces in the doorway that were smiling and shaking their heads.

Jackson grabbed the towel, covered up, and turned to find himself blocked by Derek. He looked up; slightly worried he still wasn't out of the woods yet. "You heard me, didn't you?" he asked, bracing for round two.

Derek just chuckled. "Yes, and I better not hear that again, even if it's just a joke. Okay?"

Jackson, let out his breath, and laughed. "Yes, sir. No problem. It won't happen again." He was pulled into a bear hug by strong, warm arms. He closed his eyes as Derek pulled him into his chest and hugged his Alpha back.

Derek squeezed him tight, then released him only to catch him in a headlock and scob his knob. As he dragged his knuckles back and forth across the blond hair, destroying its perfection, Jackson struggled trying to get free, effectively pushing them both around in a circle in the bedroom.

"Derek, stop it! That's not nice! Stop!" He was laughing at the same time trying to break free of Derek's rough housing. Derek released him, laughing as well.

They both turned to look at the other three boys in the room, who had all stopped in their tracks. Their mouths were open, uncertain what was going to happen next.

Derek and Jackson looked at each other, back at the three open-mouthed boys, back at each other again, and laughed.

"Dude, you just broke law number one!" Stiles said solemnly looking at Derek.

Derek looked back to Jackson, saw him smirk, and nod his head yes. He looked back at Scott and Danny, who were nodding their heads in agreement with Stiles. Derek had just broken Jackson's Law #1.

Derek looked back at Jackson, and tried not to laugh. Jackson was fighting to control his laughter as well. Neither wolf could stop from laughing at seeing the other struggle to not laugh. Finally, they both just burst into full on belly laughs.

None of the three faces looking at the laughing pair understood. Finally Derek and Jackson regained their composure. They wiped tears from their eyes, still chuckling.

"I don't get it," said Scott.

Derek lost it again, laughing. Jackson laughed but was still able to talk.

"Dudes, I changed the law," he proclaimed.

"You what? When?" asked Danny.

Through trying to catch his breath, Derek chirped "Last week", and had to sit down getting light headed from laughing so hard.

Jackson walked over to the floor beside the dresser, and grabbed his phone from where it fell earlier during the fight. He pressed the button on the phone and spoke. "Who am I?"

"You are the best looking wolf in all the world," his phone replied.

He ignored the raised eyebrows and shaking heads in the room. "And what is my first law?"

"Your first law is, 'No one is to touch Jackson's hair but Jackson, and his mate Danny, on occasion," droned the voice.

"And is there a subsection?" Jackson asked, looking at the faces watching him, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yes, would you like me to read it to you?"

"Yes, read me the subsection for the first law," he instructed his phone.

"Jackson's Law #1, Subsection A: Or Derek, if he's hugging Jackson." The phone was silent again.

Derek wasn't the only wolf howling with laughter now.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it. I have taken liberties with the personal assistant feature of Jackson's phone, but if you have read the other laws, you know uses it to record his laws. Yes, it's based off Siri, or what Siri will be when it's through being an Apple Beta, no pun intended. Just go with it. BB70 said it was cool… (smile) This is only my second Jackson Law after taking over from my BFF. Please review so I know if I am doing an okay job or not. If you don't review at least alert so I know people are reading and not just browsing past? wink Hugz to all the boys, boyz, girls, and gurlz!


End file.
